


In the Woods

by LovelyDevil



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Art, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, fae, fairy circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDevil/pseuds/LovelyDevil
Summary: Sometimes, in the woods, you can find a glimpse into another realm.For the Shooters for Snipers "Secret Sniper Gift Exchange 2020".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari_luck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_luck/gifts).



> For Ari!
> 
> This was really fun to make! As soon as I saw "Fae" in your request I knew I had to take it as a fellow fan of the Fair Folk! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -Evie

(image description: A grove in the forest, with glowing mushrooms around the edges. In the center of the grove is a glowing bouquet of flowers. Butterflies and bees are attracted to the grove and the flowers in the middle, and glow in proximity to them. Sparkles trail the bees and butterflies, showering the grove.)


End file.
